Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (canción)
"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" es una canción de la banda inglesa The Beatles grabada y publicada a principios de 1967 siendo parte del álbum Sgt. Pepper's. La canción aparece dos veces en el álbum: es el primer tema (le sigue "With a Little Help from My Friends") y es el penúltimo, apareciendo con el título "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise)" (le sigue "A Day in the Life"). Este tema es la introducción de la banda de ficción que toca en el álbum. Desde el lanzamiento original de la canción en 1967, la canción también ha sido publicada como sencillo, en álbumes recopilatorios, y también ha sido grabada por varios artistas como Jimi Hendrix, Paul McCartney en solitario y McCartney con U2. Composición y grabación En noviembre de 1966, en un vuelo de vuelta a Inglaterra tras unas vacaciones, McCartney concibió una idea, donde cada beatle formara su propio alter-ego en la "Lonely Hearts Club Band". Se dice que la inspiración para el título llegó cuando el roadie Mal Evans hizo una inocente pregunta a McCartney sobre las letras "S" y "P", que estaban marcadas en las bandejas de comida del avión. McCartney le explicó que las letras significaban sal y pimienta. De ahí nació el concepto de Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band.Miles (1997), pp303-304. ”The Beatles Anthology” DVD 2003 (Episode 6 - 0:41:54) Harrison talking about McCartney's idea for Sergeant Pepper's.El productor George Martin dice que esta canción se grabó antes que el resto del álbum, pero también afirma que fue el punto de partida para el concepto Sgt. Pepper's. ”The Beatles Anthology” DVD 2003 (Episode 6 - 0:43:13) Martin talking about the song becoming the concept for the album. El road manager Neil Aspinall sugirió que Sergeant Pepper era un compère, y que en el Reprise era el encargado de cerrar el álbum. ”The Beatles Anthology” DVD 2003 (Episode 6 - 0:43:21) Aspinall talking about Sergeant Pepper being the compère.De acuerdo a sus diarios, Evans también pudo contribuir en la canción. John Lennon atribuyó la idea principal a McCartney, aunque la canción esta acreditada como Lennon-McCartney. La canción se grabó en el estudio 2 de Abbey Road, con Martin en la producción y Geoff Emerick en ingeniería. El trabajo en la canción comenzó el 1 de febrero de 1967, y luego de tres sesiones más, finaliza el 6 de marzo de 1967. Estructura El álbum parte con el ruido de personas charlando y una orquesta afinando sus instrumentos, sonido que fue extraido de la orquesta que había grabado "A Day in the Life" el 10 de febrero.Lewisohn (1988), p101.Los sonidos de la multitud provienen de una grabación hecha por Martin en 1960 de una presentación en vivo de la comedia radial "The Goon Show". Cuando la canción comienza, la banda presenta a sus miembros. La estructura de la canción es: #Introducción (instrumental) #Verso #Puente (instrumental) #Estribillo #Puente #Verso #Puente instrumental para llegar a "With a Little Help from My Friends". La canción esta tocada en su mayoría por séptimas iniciando con sol 7, con una marca de tiempo de 4/4. Un cuarteto de trompas fue usado para las sesiones instrumentales. Reprise "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise)" es la repetición de esta canción a un ritmo más rápido. La estructura básica de la canción se mantiene en cejillas comenzando con Fa mayor, y esta suele variar en ciertos pasajes. La reprise comienza con el sonido de una guitarra distorsionada y la cuenta de McCartney 1...2...3...4. Entre el 2 y el 3 Lennon agrega como broma "Bye!" La idea de la reprise fue sugerida por Aspinall, porque pensaba que si había una "canción de bienvenida", tendría que haber una "canción de despedida".Miles (1997), p306. ”The Beatles Anthology” DVD 2003 (Episode 6 - 0:43:42) Aspinall talking about his reprise idea. La canción tiene la misma melodía del tema de apertura pero con diferente letra. Con una duración de 1:18, esta es una de las canciones más cortas de los Beatles (la más corta es "Her Majesty" con 0:23). Se grabó el 1 de abril de 1967, dos meses después de la versión que abre el álbum.Lewisohn (1988), p95.Lewisohn (1988), p107. Al final de la pista, Martin agrega aplausos pre-grabados para dar paso a "A Day in the Life". El único y auténtico Billy Shears La frase "so let me introduce to you, the one and only Billy Shears" (así que permitanme presentarles, al único y auténtico Billy Shears) estuvo relacionado con el infamoso rumor de Paul está muerto. Muchos fanáticos creyeron que fue una presentación para "William Shears Campbell" quien sería el reemplazo de Paul. Se vuelve a repetir su nombre al final (Billy Shears) acompañado de aplausos y que da paso inmediato a la voz de Ringo Starr cantando With a Little Help from My Friends. Personal * John Lennon – coros, guitarra rítmica * Paul McCartney – voz, guitarra rítmica, bajo * George Harrison – coros, guitarra solista y rítmica * Ringo Starr – batería * Stuart Eltham – efectos sonoros * J.W. Buck, Neil Sanders, Tony Randall y John Burden – trompas Lanzamiento La canción fue publicada originalmente con el LP Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band el 1 de junio de 1967 en el Reino Unido y el 2 de junio en EE.UU. Cuando el contrato con EMI expiró, la discográfica era libre de publicar gran parte del catálogo de The Beatles. Asi, el año 1978 "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band"/"With a Little Help from My Friends" se publica como sencillo, junto a "A Day in the Life". El sencillo fue publicado para los Estados Unidos por Capitol el 14 de agosto (seguido de una película que lleva el nombre de la canción), y en septiembre de ese mismo año apareció en el Reino Unido bajo la discográfica Parlophone. La grabación original de esta canción aparece en los álbumes recopilatorios 1967-1970 (1973) y Yellow Submarine Songtrack (1999). Una toma inédita de la reprise aparece en disco dos del álbum Anthology 2 (1996). Las notas con la letra de "Sgt. Pepper's" y de otras canciones fueron puestas a la venta en 1998. Presentaciones en vivo thumb|right|250px|Live 8 en el [[Hyde Park, Londres, 2005]] Los Beatles nunca intepretaron esta canción en directo. Paul, George y Ringo la interpretaron de manera especial durante la fiesta de bodas de Eric Clapton en 1979. John Lennon dijo que no asistió porque no recibió ninguna invitación. Paul McCartney la ha tocado en vivo desde su gira mundial de 1989. McCartney y U2 interpretaron la canción en el Hyde Park de Londres, durante el concierto del Live 8 realizado el 22 de julio de 2005. La canción, que parte como "It was twenty years ago" fue elegida, entre otras, para conmemorar el Live 8 que tuvo lugar aproximadamente veinte años después del Live Aid. Esta presentación se publicó como sencillo a través de iTunes y estaba destinada para obras de caridad. Estableció un récord como el lanzamiento más rápido de un sencillo. En 1967, Jimi Hendrix interpretó la canción sólo tres días después de haber sido publicada, en el Saville Theatre de la avenida Shaftesbury, que fue alquilado por Brian Epstein. McCartney se encontraba entre la audiencia. ”The Beatles Anthology” DVD 2003 (Episode 6 - 0:59:39) McCartney talking about Hendrix’s performance at The Saville Theatre. Hendrix interpretó otra versión en vivo durante el Festival de la Isla de Wight, y aparece en su álbum póstumo Blue Wild Angel: Live at the Isle of Wight. En 2006, la reprise fue re-lanzada en el álbum Love, que es una producción teatral con el Cirque du Soleil. La versión actualizada es un remix con partes de otras canciones de los Beatles. En 2007, Bryan Adams y Stereophonics grabaron las dos versiones para It Was 40 Years Ago Today, un especial de televisión donde se celebraban los 40 años de la publicación de Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band. En este programa las canciones eran grabadas en el mismo estudio y con las mismas técnicas y personal que hace 40 años. El 23 de mayo de 2007, en la final de la sexta temporada de American Idol, Kelly Clarkson y el guitarrista de Aerosmith Joe Perry interpretaron esta canción durante un medley de los Beatles. Notas Referencias * * * * * * * * Enlaces externos *Notas de Alan W. Pollack sobre "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" *Versión Rusa de la canción, y otras Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles